dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbera Chuck: The Movie
Barbera Chuck: The Movie is a 2005 American animated comedy film based on the Comedy Central animated television series Barbera Chuck. Directed by series creator Andrew Kutcher, the film stars the regular television cast of Josh Gad, Cathy Cavadini, Tobey Maguire, Andrew Garfield, Owen Wilson, Frances McDormand, and Ariel Winter, alongside Jerry Trainor, Jason Alexander, Rip Torn, Lara Jill Miller, Morgan Freeman, and Robert Downey Jr. Its story takes place in between the seventh and eighth seasons of the series, and follows the merging of Barbera Middle School with Barbera Junior College. Bellybutton, Princess Unikitty, SpongeBob, Professor Utônio, Widget, Tux, Finn Jake and Robin Jack at first become modest friends with its students, but things fall apart when they discover that the new students are plotting a rebellion against the semi-dominant PRMS administration. The film was produced by Lakestorm Entertainment and Comedy Central Films, and was the first theatrical feature film based on a Comedy Central animated series. The writing team behind Barber Chuck – consisting of Andrew Kutcher, Rob Renzetti, and Jack Wedge – was initially reluctant about offers by Paramount Pictures for a film adaptation of the television series, but eventually agreed to the project in December 1999, with production beginning in April 2000. Tj wrote the film's story by himself, and wrote the written with Ak and Jack. During pre-production, Tj rejected three different rough drafts of the screenplay, seeking to keep the plot less "epic" and more "down-to-earth". Although the film was completed in January 2005, problems experienced during its post-production stage led to Paramount delaying its original April 2005 release date by four months. Barbera Chuck: The Movie was released in the United States on December 23, 2005, and received positive reviews from critics and fans, who praised its humor, writing, and story. It grossed over $10.3 million worldwide against its $30 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2001, as well as the thirty-fourth highest-grossing film of 2001 overall. It was later released on DVD and VHS on January 17, 2006, and on Blu-ray on August 16, 2011, nearly ten years after its original release. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Josh Gad as Bellybutton * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Unikitty * Tobey Maguire as Pyro Rexton * Andrew Garfield as Jack Turnsak * Owen Wilson as Professor Utônio * Frances McDormand as Lola Bunny * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson * Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy * Jason Alexander as Tux * Rip Torn as Harry Garfield * Lara Jill Miller as Widget * Morgan Freeman as Boyster * Robert Downey Jr. as Jason Blacker The cast also includes several cameos made by characters from the web comic's first generation, including: * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob * Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson as Splendid * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * Rob Paulsen as Finn Jake * Chris Pratt as Emmet * William H. Macy as Q*bert * Jake T. Austin as Rigby * Andy Serkis as Kai * Grey Griffin as Jellybean * David Tenmant as Snoopy * Emma Tate as Katsuma * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Michael Kastek as Cawerk Jackboy * Billy West as Stimpy * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman * David Kaufman as Danny Phantom * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Ollie * Nathan Kress as Toby Tenma * Martin Mull as King Robin * Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster Beaver More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music : Main article: Barbera Chuck: The Movie: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on August 2, 2004, and was shown before films such as Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow, and Mr. 3000. *The first theatrical trailer was released on November 2, 2004, and was attached to films such as The Incredibles, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, National Treasure, and Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events. *The second theatrical trailer was released on February 8, 2005, and was attached to films such as Elektra, Coach Carter, and Are We There Yet?. More coming soon! Release Box office On its opening weekend, the film grossed $33,461,560 from 3,312 theaters. On its second weekend, it grossed $18,367,290. The film grossed $138,431,005 worldwide, making it a box office success. Critical reception Coming soon! Home media Barbera Chuck: The Movie was released on DVD and VHS on January 17, 2006. It was later released on Blu-ray on August 16, 2011. Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts for this film, go here. Category:Fictional American films Category:2005 films Category:Comedy Category:2000s Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Lakestorm Entertainment Category:Tiger Aspert Productions Category:Fictional animated films Category:2005 animated films Category:Barbera Chuck Category:2005 Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures